1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a support device of a motor shaft and particularly to a support device, which provides a shaft seat with a shape accommodating an end of the shaft in company with a bearing fitting with and supporting the shaft to locating the shaft in rotation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional support device of a motor shaft provides a hollow shaft seat 31 in a fan base 30 receives a shaft 12 and a bearing 32 is disposed between outer surface of the shaft 12 and the shaft seat 31 to allow the shaft 12 rotates with support of the bearing 32. The shaft seat 31 has a protrusion part 311 and a catch part 312 and a retaining ring 14 engages with the shaft 12 such that the bearing 32 is located in place against the protrusion 311 and the catch part 312. Further, interference is created between the retaining ring 14 and bearing 32 to prevent the shaft from moving away the shaft seat 13 during in a state of running. However, clearance between the bearing 32 and the shaft 12 results in deficiencies such as the shaft swinging and creating noise during running.